OPERATION: Confess
by rozenvampire
Summary: Gumi helps Rin confess her love to Len. First vocaloid story! lenXrin suggestion for better title will be nice!


**Rozen: Ahh! I have no idea where this idea came from, but this ploy bunny just comes and jumps in my face, and well this is the outcome so I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"L-len"

Len turnes around to see Neru there, a blush barely there on her cheeks. "You need something Neru?"

She fidgets before she finally looks him in the eye. "You wanna hang out after school today?"

"Um, sure that's fine" He gave a smile and Neru ran away soon after.

"Len! We got the ice-cream!"

"Ok then!" He ran into the classroom to join kaito, and his brothers.

Down the hallway there was a white bow popping out shaking a bit. "Neh...Why did Neru do that!" Rin's face was red with anger

"What did she do?" Miku popped up leaning over Rin. "She just asked out Len, when I was finally going to do it!"

Miku pulled Rin back, patting her head. "It's ok Rin" Rin gave a pout and placed her head on Miku's shoulder. "Not fair at all"

"Why do you look so down Rin?" The girls turned to see Gumi. She nodded her head while Miku explained what happened.

"Man, that sucks, but you can't give up because of that!"

Miku gave her a look. "Then what is she suppose to do?"

Gumi wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders and pointed to the sky. "You gotta fight for 'ya love, of course!"

"I can't do that!" Rin looked at her stunned by her actions.

"Course you can, love is war! Now go fight for 'em!" She started walking down the hall while Rin and Miku were trying to pull her back. "Gumi stop! She can't do it now!" Miku cried desperately. Gumi gave a smirk and had a evil glint in her eyes. "Your only sayin' that cause Kaito's in there, huh?"

Miku's face went red. "That's not it at all!"

The bell rang and Gumi wrapped her arms around both the girls. "You guys are so cute with your little crushes" She led them to class.

Miku saw Kaito and his brothers come out of the room and she quickly turned the other way blushing.

* * *

Class was so boring since their new teacher would talk non-stop. Gumi was very happy that she sat in the back, since she could observe her classmates, and she had some interesting stories to tell about everyone.

But what caught her attention was a certain pony-tailed blondy looking over at Rin. Len sat on the far right, while Rin was on the left always looking out the window.

When Rin would glance over she saw Len looked forward to make it seem like he was actually paying attention.

_Haha! That sly dude. He's good. _This was going on for a while until Len put his head down to probably take a nap. Gumi couldn't help but laugh on the inside. _This is just too much._

When school was done Gumi told Miku and Rin that she would catch up with them later, and she headed out the room.

She got out and went behind a tree watching Neru wait by herself until Len came out. As they were about to leave Rin and Miku came out with a couple of friends and Len was keeping an eye on her as they went seperate ways.

Gumi obviously caught this smiling to herself with this new information. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Miku I'm gonna meet 'ya guys at the Mcdonalds, alright?...'Kay, bye"

* * *

Neru and Len were walking together with a awkward silence between them. Len gave a sigh to break the silence, but Neru never really was a talkitive person, except on her phone.

"Neru, let's go to Mcdonalds over there. I'm pretty sure your hungry"

Neru gave another blush. "Yeah that sounds good"

When they got there they ordered the food and went to go sit down only to see Rin and her friends there too.

Len saw her laughing face and he couldn't help but blush a bit from it. Rin looked up seeing Len, and for a moment their gazes were on each other.

Neru went and pulled Len to the table across from Rin's. Obviously no one else saw Len so Rin just kept this to herself.

Gumi was running down the sidewalk and when she got to the window she had to stop right then and there. She peeked through and she gasped in amazment. _What a coincidence this is! _

She bursted in walking over to Rin's table. "Hey there guys! What'cha get me to eat?" She was picking food off from everyone and poked Rin at the side of her head.

She gave a "ouch!" and gave Gumi a look. "Did 'ya notice there is a certain someone here right now?" She made sure to keep her voice down so no one else would hear.

"Maybe I did. Your point?" Gumi shook her head. "No not really just curious really"

Throughout the whole time they were there again the two blondes were looking at each other non-stop. In a way Gumi was getting irritated because she just wanted to throw the two in a closet and not let them out until they confessed to each other.

But instead she would think of something not that forceful.

* * *

The next day Rin and Miku were walking to school and when they saw Kaito and Len they both had a meltdown when they said good morning to them.

"Miku I don't wanna keep doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Acting like this. I need to tell him how I feel" Miku gave a smile and gave her a hug. "Aww, this makes me happy!"

Gumi somehow came out of no where and jumped on the girls. "I'm happy 'bout this too! Why are we happy?"

"Rin said she is going to confess today!"

"Alright! You go get 'em Rin!" As they were walking they saw Neru with Haku and Sai looking excited. They couldn't help but overhear what Neru was saying to them.

"Neru it's good your finally going to tell Len your feelings!" Sai exclaimed, Haku patted her shoulder in agreement. "When are you going to do it?"

"Around lunch time. I'll go to his class and ask to talk to him on the roof...

The three girls stood there like time stopped for them. None of them didn't know what to say to one another.

Rin was shaking again, but Miku and Gumi knew it wasn't from sadness. But from anger.

Rin looked down for a minute. When she looked up she screamed "NOT FAIR AT ALL!" Gumi and Miku jolted back from her surprise scream and everyone in the courtyard was looking at her.

"Ehehe..Ok now Rin let's just calm down for a moment and get to class, huh?" Miku grabbed her by her arm and started pulling her in, with Gumi pushing her from the back.

"Stop starin' people. Everything's fine here" They ran into the school and got to the classroom, out of breath.

"Geez Rin. Have you lost it!" Gumi gave her a little smack on the head. Rin yelped and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, but that just pissed me off! Just going out once doesn't mean you can go and confess like that!...Right?" She looked over and both girls looking away from her gaze.

"I don't even want you guys to answer that now" Gumi saw Len come in the room, and she suddenly got an idea. She grabbed Miku and pulled her down in front of Rin's desk.

"The most brilliant idea came to my mind just now!"

Miku eyed her. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well it's gonna help Rin here, get her guy! So listen up before homeroom starts" The girls huddled like in a football game and whispered to one another.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch the girls looked at each other and sprang into action. Miku went over to Len's desk and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey. What's up Miku?"

"Hey there. Kaito wanted me to tell you that he wants to meet you on the roof for lunch today"

"Ok then..." He got up and headed over to the roof" When he left the room Miku gave a thumb's up to Gumi who went out the door and waited until she saw Neru come down the hall texting on her phone.

"Neru! I got some news for 'ya" Neru looked up from her cellular device. "What?"

"Len wanted me to tell you that he wants to meet you at the library right now" Neru gave a blush and walked right pass Gumi and turned the corner.

"Ok Rin! All set, now go get 'em!" Gumi gave her a thumb's up and Rin started walking quickly to the roof.

* * *

Rin started walking up the stairs to the roof when she stopped right at the door. _What if he doesn't accept me? I'm going to look like a fool then! Then he won't talk to me anymore! No, I gotta do this! _

Without thinking she slammed open the door and ran over to len. "Len I need to tell you somethi-" Suddenly her clumsy self tripped over her own feet and she was falling towards the ground. She closed her eyes when she was about to hit the rough cement floor, but instead she met with something fuzzy.

She opened her eyes to see white in her vision. She looked up to see Len looking down at her. "You ok?" When Rin tripped on herself, Len ran over and caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground.

"Y-yeah...I guess" Sadly I pulled away from his arms and started fiddling with the hem of my skirt. "So you want to sit down so you can tell me whatever it is you needed to say" All she could do was nod her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist making her give him a look. "Sorry, but I don't want you to fall again" He said while giving a chuckle.

As they settled Len offered her some of his lunch, but she said no wanting to hurry this up. "U-um, Len I kinda need to tell you this so umm...You see I kinda, have been, liking you a bit and..."

"You know Rin I like you too!" He said with a smile.

"Y-yeah but I don't think you ge-"

"Like your bow is something I like about you" He said this while grabbing her bow and making them move like ears.

"W-well thanks bu-"

"Your eyes are also something I like. Very nice shade of blue, and your hair matches it completely" He just kept going on and Rin didn't know how to respond to him. _Why won't he let me tell him! Is he doing this on purpose? _What she didn't notice is that Len slowly but surely was scooting himself closer to her.

"Hmm, there are alot of things that I like about you, but do you like me?"

Rin couldn't take it anymore. So she just exploded. "Yes Len! I like you! Not just as a friend, but more then that, and you saying all these things that you like about me isn't helping me say it!" She froze completely as she realized what she said. Len had a smile on his face as he stared at Rin. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"That's another thing that I like about you" Rin turned red and without thinking threw herself at Len trying to hide her face in his chest. "I think that's another thing I'm going to love about you"

* * *

"Man, are they going to be up there forever or something!"

"Chill Miku, let them have their quality time together" Gumi and Miku were waiting at the bottom of the staircase to see if Rin would ever come down.

"1 leek, 2 leeks, 3 leeks, 4 leeks, 5 leeks, 6 leeks..." Miku counting leeks meant she was really bored.

"Can you stop counting! I'm trying to figure out how I can get you and kaito together now" Gumi said with a serious face.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Rozen: Well what did you guys think? Horribe? Good? In the middle? The truth will set me free! Hehe sorry about that...but seriously tell me what you think! So drop a little review and all that good stuff. And expect more vocaloid stories because I have alot of ideas for them! ^_^ I just need to write them xP**

**Ok well bye for now! *waves bye with a leek***


End file.
